


Once Upon a Dream

by leafyxthiefy



Series: SaboAce Week 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But its worth it, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, can you guess who the beauty is?, dream references, look at what I am doing instead of doing the pressing work, the hours of sleep i lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: They have met before, they just didn't think that the other was real. Sabo thought that Ace was nothing more than a dream, a beautiful manifestation of his unconscious mind, but Ace was anything but a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!~ Didn't I tell you I'd be back for another round of Song Fics?
> 
> Well as luck would have it, it is time for the first [I think it's the first, correct me if I'm wrong] SaboxAce week! Unfortunately I can't participate in every day of the event due to how close we are to the OPBB, but I shall tell you about that later.
> 
> Song / Movie: Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty
> 
> Theme/Focus: First Impressions/Beginnings
> 
> Warnings: Unbeta'd and fluff with a dash of angst.
> 
> I have no rights to One Piece or anything in the Disney Universe! I also own nothing in regards to any referenced media. Enjoy!~

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once Upon a dream_

More often than not Sabo woke with the image of a stranger etched into the back of his eyelids. Or maybe that wasn't fair, to say that the man was a stranger that is. His name was Ace. At least that is what Sabo's dream self called the other man.

There was no definite beginning to the dreams. And it was hard for Sabo to pinpoint exactly when they had begun, but his earliest memory of those special dreams was when he was four. Sabo was having the same recurring nightmare at the time, the one where everyone in his kindergarten class would hate him.

Those dreams had always begun with his nanny adjusting his small bow at the collar of his dress shirt and making sure his shoes were tied. Right before she lead him into the unfamiliar building where he was to begin his studies in order to take over his father's business. To be honest, Sabo didn't even know what he was being groomed for yet, he was only told that he had to be on his best behavior and to make friends with the other kids. At first Sabo had thought that his parents had wanted him to have a good grade school experience, but later on discovered that it was essential to them that he make friends with people his dad could make future deals with.

Day in and day out his father took him to his office and stressed the need for Sabo to make friends with the wealthiest kids in the school, otherwise he would be no use to his father.

Such stress was too much for a small boy, and followed him into his dreams.

He was having the same dream again, and the nanny had just left him at the door of the classroom where he put his belongings away in a cubby and came face to face with the largest room space of his life. The classroom before him stretched on for miles on end, with no ending wall in sight, and within that sea _they_ were there. The other children looked at him immediately, none of their eyes friendly. But Sabo, wanting to make the head of the Outlook household proud, strode into the room and spoke to the boy closest to him.

After Sabo had said his hello and had introduced himself, the other just sneered and walked away. That started off the pattern, boy after boy, and girl after girl would look at him with disdain and disapproval, calling him mean names or not even waiting for him to finish his sentence before they dismissed him and went away.

The more people that Sabo tried to talk to, the higher the rejection until they all turned on him and told him to leave. The other kids said they didn't want him there because he was a failure, he was a joke and his father would never truly accept him at his son.

And that was when the massive shun began, it began with the first kid he spoke to, he turned his back to Sabo. And as if copying his movement, the others followed suit. Every single one of them turned their backs to Sabo casting shadow after shadow until all forms of light began to close on him.

Sabo had never been particularly afraid of the dark, but he certainly wasn't a fan of it. The more kids that turned their backs on him, the darker it became until there was nothing left. Sabo yelled for them, asked for the teacher whose name he could no longer remember. But there was nothing, Sabo couldn't even see himself when he waved his hand infront of his eyes. And pretty soon, he couldn't even hear his own cries for help.

But that had not meant someone else couldn't hear him, because out of nowhere, Sabo felt a hand in his hair.

Startled Sabo had jerked away and looked up to small freckled boy frowning down at him, his bright gray eyes alight with something Sabo could not place.

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam_

"Why you cryin' kid?" he had asked.

And Sabo had been too shocked to answer, and even more afraid to ask who the new kid was in case he left him behind too.

"What'sa matter, can't talk?" the kid asked, his frown still firmly in place.

When Sabo didn't say anything again, the kid sighed. "One of the shy kids huh, how 'bout I go first? My name's Ace." then he pointed at Sabo, gesturing for him to continue.

Sabo had never heard any of the other kids start off the introduction, and though he was skeptical, he was going to take it as a good sign.

Taking a deep breath, Sabo wiped at his eyes and tried a smile, "Sabo Outlook, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The frown came back to the kid. "You sound like a grown up, why are you sitting in the dark?"

Sabo sniffed and looked around, "I don't know. But I don't like it...how did you get here?"

"I followed a sound and found you, c'mon I don't like it either, let's find somewhere nicer." Ace said and stretched out a hand, his frown finally gone and a smile in its place. The smile was bright, fiery even as it seemed to banish the rest of the darkness around them. There was something about the other boy that warmed Sabo and without further hesitation, he took the offered hand.

"Thank you very much, Ace. I appreciate the help."

"You're weird." Ace said leading the way, "But I like you. Let's be friends."

And just like that the darkness left.

The next day Sabo had woken up more excited than ever and the rest of the week passed by without another nightmare before he went to his first day of school.

Unfortunately, Ace had not been there to greet him. And it wasn't until later on that Sabo had discovered that Ace was nothing more than a coping thought of his, an imaginary friend if you would.

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom what they seem_

Ace was a much more constant presence in Sabo's dreams when he was younger, and whenever he was feeling troubled. But sometimes, the dreams weren't about Sabo and strangely enough revolved around Ace. Such as the time he was grieving his mother, Sabo wouldn't have thought that dream people had any other family, but who was he to tell his dream friend any different?

_But if I know you_

_I know what you do_

For nights Sabo had been there for the dream boy to cry on his shoulder and had done his best to console a broken heart. Sabo's own dreamself cried for him, and slowly they were able to ease Ace's pain.

Then there were the study sessions, Ace was gifted in academics, but he had horrid teachers and they rarely taught him the right methods, so many times over Sabo had to rescue Ace during an exam and help him through his struggles. And sure enough, Ace was always there for Sabo whenever he needed to vent and escape the pressing matters that were his life. His prestigious classes were always stressing out Sabo, and Ace was always there to make him laugh. And when Sabo had doubts about living there, Ace was always quick to suggest he live with him.

And though Sabo would have loved that idea, he also knew that it was impossible. Afterall, how could he run away from home to live with a manifestation of a dream?

Though that isn't to say that all of their encounters were mundane and problematic. At times they shared adventures, where Ace was a pirate and Sabo was part of a revolutionary army, they shared a brother and sailed the seas defeating pirates and marines alike.

In others they went to school together again, and in some they lived together. Sometimes Ace was a prince, or Sabo was a king. A knight, paladin, a mage, you name it. Sabo always looked forward to sleeping because he knew that there was always the possibility that he would meet his best friend in his dream.

Even when he came to the logical and saddening realization that Ace was not real, Sabo still looked forward to all of his dreams, even if he only remembered a little less than half of them.

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

How do you explain it to yourself that you have fallen in love with a fictional character? Sabo did not know. It had happened over the years that he had met Ace, they began as friends, then they became best friends, and now Sabo had fallen for the man in his dreams.

Often he wondered what his mind, let alone his heart was thinking? Sabo had seen the small boy in his dreams grow up alongside him, they knew each other's deepest fears, and their aspiring dreams.

Sabo knew that Ace was no longer in contact with his estranged father, and was out of the foster homes and living with a huge family that loved him. Sabo was glad that his mind had stopped giving Ace such a hard time, he had tried to imagine a better life for Ace back when he had been suffering from his mother's loss, but sadly he had been unable to. It was almost as if Ace was outright defying the happy endings Sabo wished for him.

And just like Sabo knew everything about his dream love, Ace knew everything there was to know about Sabo. Right down to his self doubts about becoming part of his father's organization. Sabo's dad owned a large corporation dedicated to swindling people out of their earnings. And as the older son, Sabo had to be groomed in everything there was to know about the art of conning, getting partnerships and screwing people over.

Sabo hated it. And he tried to leave it, he had left a handful of times and each time he had been dragged back kicking and screaming.

_La da la da la ahahahahah_

Gradually their meetings began to get less and less frequent as Sabo dove deeper into his studies. He was learning more than his coursework required, because Sabo wanted to be better than what his father wanted of him. Sabo did not want to be a corporate monkey, he wanted to actually help people. Sabo wanted to be more than his father, he wanted to make a difference in the world no matter how small; and while doing his volunteer work, Sabo met Shanks.

Shanks opened up his mind to all the possibilities he could accomplish with non-profit organizations.

And that was how Sabo set on a path to become a director for an organization that helped less fortunate children receive a better education.

And so his long nights studying began, Sabo became dependant on coffee and when he did see Ace in his dreams, they were fleeting. But still, Sabo cherished the moments he spent with Ace.

As Sabo's pursuit for his desired courses and goals became a higher priority, he began to neglect his studies for his father's company until his grades started slipping.

And then Sabo couldn't find the energy to continue on that path and let it go entirely. Sabo ran away one final time, no longer fearing for his return and signed away his name to his adoptive brother Stelly.

No longer was he Sabo Outlook, but Sabo Kakumei. He was not going to be the money obsessed scumbag that his father was, Sabo was going to be someone people could depend on, and he would change so many lives not for the worst, but for the better.

_But if I know you_

_I know what you do_

With the help of the connections he had made in his volunteer work, Sabo was able to find a nice studio apartment to rent.

And just like that, his new life began. Sabo dropped all of his unnecessary classes, and continued his pursuit in getting his degree in the field he had chosen.

When he graduated, Sabo had never felt so free. He knew he was on the right path for himself, and that was enough for him.

With a degree behind him, it wasn't hard for Sabo to find a nice starting position.

The organization he had fallen into was Whitebeard and Son's. A non-profit that helped children from all sorts of backgrounds not only with their education, but medical, legal, and housing needs. Anything a child could ever need to grow up in a safe environment, these people did.

Sabo had heard of them of course, but had never been able to snag an intern position due to one thing or another.

Sabo sat in the lobby, his satchel on his lap as he awaited the person who would show him around and then to his work space.

"Kakumei, Sabo?" A voice asked and Sabo's head snapped so fast towards the source that his neck popped with the strain.

_It couldn't be._

And yet, there he was.

"Hey, I didn't think that was an actual name: Sabo, I mean. Anyway my name's Ace D. Portgas, don't ask what the D's for all you need to know is tha-" his voice stopped mid-sentence as those gray eyes looked up from his clipboard to stare at Sabo the same way the blonde was staring.

"Ace?" "Sabo?" their names were spoken in unison, echoing each other while the clipboard fell to the ground, long forgotten.

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Sabo's heart beat a mile a minute, drowning everything around him as he continued to stare at Ace with his jaw hitting the floor.

"You're real." Sabo whispered.

Ace snorted, snapping out of his trance and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I'm real. And I must've fallen asleep on my desk again, I really need to stop forgetting to take my meds. Sheesh. Long time no see though! How's the studying treating you?"

"I…uh. W-what?" If there was ever a time for Sabo to become a stammering incoherent mess, it was when he was faced with the man of his dreams. "But…y-you, and here? How? This can't! _You_ can't! I can't be sleeping? Oh my fuck, did I forget to turn on my alarm?" Sabo asked Ace as he thought back to the previous night.

Ace's eyebrows pulled pensively as he regarded Sabo with a strange look. "I'm the one asleep, dreams don't sleep? Do they?"

"What?" That word was quickly becoming a favorite of Sabo's as he was caught in this strange dream of his. Was he so worried about working for Whitebeard and Son's that he had to imagine Ace as the one who would show him around? Sabo supposed he did.

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once Upon a dream_

With a chest heaving sigh, Sabo relaxed and smiled, "Don't be silly Ace, dreams can't sleep. But I really appreciate you being here, I hadn't noticed until now just how nervous I was about accepting this job. And really I have you to thank for that, you were the one that gave me the courage to finally leave the path that was decided for me long ago, and now here I am." Sabo gestured to the lobby they were standing in.

Ace grinned and waved Sabo's worries away, "Hey now, I'm happy to help, I'm sorry your life was so rough. But oh man, how awesome would it be for you to work with Oyaji too! And to meet Marco and Haruta, oh and Thatch and Izo. They would all love you."

Those names rung a dim bell in Sabo's mind, but he paid them no mind as he sat back in his chair and smiled, he opened his mouth to reply to Ace when the door opened and an unfamiliar man stepped through.

"Ace, what are you doing, yoi, you're supposed to be showing Mr. Kakumei around not milling around the lobby, or did you forget that your report is due in less than an hour." the blonde man chided, and turned to Sabo with a polite smile.

"If you would like a new escort, Sabo, please let me know. Ace can get a little distracted, yoi."

"Ah no, no it's fine really we were just talking." Sabo assured the man, while Ace looked unconcerned about the aforementioned deadline.

"Don't get your feathers in a twist Marc, I'll wake up soon enough and start on the stupid report." Ace remarked in such a flippant manner that was obviously not taken well by the newcomer.

"Ace." The blonde ground out while pinching the bridge of his nose, "what did we say about the bird remarks? Especially in the office, yoi?"

Ace grinned, "But you really are a bird Marco, watch!" he said and snapped his fingers.

Sabo watched as the two men seemed to be in a standstill. Marco looking as unimpressed as any possible human could, while confusion came over Ace's features. Another snap broke the silence and then another until Ace changed tactics and tried something else.

"Hiken!" Ace yelled as he punched his fist forward and his expression of confusion only deepened, mirroring Sabo's own troubled expression.

This couldn't be.

Ace thought that he was sleeping, while Sabo thought that it was _his_ dream. But he had never seen this Marco person, so it couldn't be his dream? Could it? Sabo pinched his arm and bit back a hiss just as Marco gently cuffed the back of Ace's head.

"Enough Ace, show Mr. Kakumei around and get the report on my desk before nine, yoi." He then turned to Sabo, "If he gives you any trouble just let me know. It is a pleasure to have you with us, Sabo Kakumei."

Ace and Sabo turned to one another as soon as Marco left them alone in the lobby again, and it was then that Sabo began to realize that he was in fact, awake.

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam_

Ace was real!

All of this time, Ace was not just a figment of Sabo's imagination, but a real live human being that was standing right _there_ just a few feet from him.

While Sabo was taking the time to process the information, questioning every little aspect of his life, Ace laughed. It had started off as a small bubbling laughter before it became a joyous laugh that warmed Sabo and pushed away his growing uneasiness.

"I just _knew_ that you had to be real!" Ace cheered and before Sabo knew it, he had encompassed Sabo in a tight hug, laughing and spinning them around the lobby until Sabo was laughing too.

_Ace was real!_

Sabo's best friend was not just something his mind had made up, he was alive and he was there with Sabo! It was as if his biggest most precious dream had come true and Sabo was just so _happy!_

Sabo returned the embrace as their laughter became breathless chuckles and he basked in the warmth that was Ace.

"I can't believe it." Sabo murmured, "How is this possible, and why I am I not bothered by this?"

"What's there to be bothered by?" Ace laughed. "All that matters is that you are here, and so am I. It's almost like…" he trailed off trying to place the words where they belonged.

"Like you found a piece of yourself you didn't know was missing?" Sabo supplied.

"Yes!" Ace smiled, and Sabo was transported back to the first smile he remembered, the fiery bright light that banished the darkness in his darkest nightmares. "That's exactly it!"

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom what they seem_

Needless to say that Ace did not leave Sabo's side the rest of the day and questions were asked from both parties, each of them bringing up dreams they remembered, good and bad.

Sabo was saddened to know that Ace had truly lost his mother at a young age and had then hopped from home to home, but he was also slightly relieved to know that _he_ had not been responsible for giving Ace such a dark past.

"So what do you think it means?" Sabo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Pixar theory." Sabo rolled his eyes, "What do you think I mean Ace? The dreams. Any thoughts on why we just appeared to each other in dreams?"

Ace laughed, "I actually have my own theories on that, like do you think Wall-E was a cannibal and ate the other cleaning robots."

"You're such a dork." Sabo laughed.

Ace continued, "I take that as a compliment, but I guess the dreams were meant for this." Ace gestured to them, and how they were both sitting at the edge of a pier, ice creams in hand.

_But if I know you_

_I know what you do_

_You'll love me at once_

"I think they were meant to be a guide that would lead up to this moment. Where I would finally get to meet the most amazing person I got to know."

Sabo's heart was picking up speed, drumming against his ears as Ace's warm gray eyes captured Sabo and held him with their gentle honesty.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Sabo?"

Sabo's breath was a barely audible whisper against the roar of the ocean. "I do now."

_The way you did once upon a dream_

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly turned out differently than I had expected, but I love it either way. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Soulmate AU's are the best and this song has been pining for this pair for ages guys! _Ages._
> 
> Please let me know what you think!?
> 
> Till next time!~


End file.
